


The Wolf In Your Bed

by Sycophantism



Series: The Clockwork Backlog [1]
Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>There was something about the man that tempted Gaz like nothing else.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf In Your Bed

Ah, he'd wanted the Scientist since the moment they began working together. It was a craving, yes, to a degree, but mostly it was _hunger_. There was something about the man that tempted Gaz like nothing else, and he loved to ponder on it endlessly into the night, imagining what that body would look like naked and flushed and bowing under his every touch. It was Christian's prudish tendencies, his fondness for personal space, his attempt to ignore carnality and lust. And it was _especially_ those buried desires, the need for everything he denied himself, that he denied the very existence of.

How Gaz _longed_ to drag that out and bare the Scientist to himself; his innermost self, that side of his mind that he refused to acknowledge. Not the blind eye he turned, but the way he turned his entire head to avoid looking at it. The impulse to tangle his fingers in those waving locks and wrench his face about to force him, to make him stare, to expose him to his own depravity. 

And, of course, to indulge in it, to help himself to every taste of the Scientist that he could get his filthy hands on. To bare his teeth and lavish, ravage, the man, to pin him down and devour every inch of him. And the best part, the part that made Gaz preen and arch and sigh with the utmost delight about it all, was that he just knew that Christian would _love_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaz "The Ringleader" Gaz. My problematic fav.


End file.
